The Ache of What Never Will
by Teharissa
Summary: Under normal circumstances, Dick wouldn't mind being held by Wally. These weren't normal circumstances. In which everything goes wrong and it doesn't get fixed. Birdflash, pretty short story.


**I seriously love angst. Also, this was inspired off a drawing my sister drew.**

 **I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Dick wouldn't mind being held by Wally. These weren't normal circumstances.

It's dark, that's one thing Dick can tell. The team is probably staring, and he can hear them shouting things. If he's being truly honest, he isn't seeing. Not seeing nor hearing the things they are saying- but he can imagine it. The tears streaming down M'gann's face as she yells. Kaldur with a stricken look on his face as he barely manages to make out Wally's name. Connor clenching his fists as everything descends into chaos. Zatanna holding Artemis's arm and crying.

But mostly he sees, feels, hears Wally- Wally's breath against his ear, his arm tightly roped around his chest, his unnatural smile as he pressed the tip of the blade against Dick's abdomen. The slight laughter as Wally ( _but it's not really Wally_ ) licks Dick's tears off his face and all he can think is how much better it would be if this hadn't happened, if everything was all right, if they were back at the Mountain with not a care in the world and no way would this have transpired.

It did though. And there is no turning back. Dick knows this, he knows this from the bottom of his heart. And everyone else does too. He's already dead. He's already dead and all he can think of is what he hasn't done yet, what he never will do.

He will never get to see Bruce's face shine with pride ever again, not feeling Alfred's hug as he comforts Dick after a fight. He's not going to be able to prank Babs again, or laugh about that someday with Artemis. Not going to be leader of the team, not going to help M'gann bake cookies or Connor understand the world. Not going to comfort Zatanna for her dad's loss because he understands all too well. Not going to kiss Wally, hold him after a nightmare, confess his feelings, all because he was too scared and too ashamed, and too in love to imagine ruining their friendship.

This only makes the tears increase, as broken sobs reach his mouth. Small hiccups. Wally only laughs harder.

"Oh looky, I made the little birdy cry!" Wally sang the words, and the team is stunned into silence by the pure vulnerability the Dick is showing, the boy wonder who never crumbles, never fears, is always too strong for his own good. Dick has always offered stability, and here he is ruining it.

"I'm sorry." He chokes, "I'm so, so sorry."

He repeats the words endlessly, wishing there was a way to make this work. But there isn't, Wally is gone unless Dick dies. The enchantress made that clear when she stole Wally's mind and control, when she chose to ruin the team, to tear them in half.

And then there is pain, a sharp stabbing sensation moving through his abdomen. There is screaming, and he's feeling woozy but he glances down and his brain goes, _oh_. He's been stabbed. His eyes start to flutter closed, as Wally's arms loosen. He can feel the blood trying to escape, the sword barely keeping it trapped. He can feel his stomach fluids- acids- reak havoc on himself.

He slowly slips to the ground, and suddenly someone's catching him and crying. Wally. He's back, now that he's done the deed. He's yelling and apologizing and screaming and praying. Dick lets himself smile because at least Wally's back and at least he can get one thing done before he dies. He forces himself upwards, hoping he doesn't start coughing up blood as he presses a kiss to Wally's lips, his feelings all over the place. Happiness, elation, rejoice mixed in with the fear, the anger, the panic, the sadness.

Wally's eyes widen, beautiful emeralds staring down at him in shock and then their intensity increase as suddenly he's removing the sword and trying to bandage the wound- calling for help.

He feels himself fade, even as they get ready to depart and with a desperate confidence as they believe they can save him. Their calling for help, and pressing stuff into the wound, and Dick allows a smile to fall on his face because he's not going to let his team fall apart.

He's dead before they reach the bio ship.

* * *

 **Yeah, I really wanted to write this. I am sorry it's so short. I just… yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
